Blessed
by maraudergirl08
Summary: An older Ginny Weasley looks at her life so far, and all the things she's been so blessed with.


Title: Blessed  
  
Author: Maraudergirl08  
  
Date: July 3, 2003  
  
Summery: An older Ginny Weasley looks at her life, her friends, and all of her accomplishments.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I'm not Martina McBride, Thought I'm from the same state, I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'd like to meet her one day, This story is for fun, I'm just a girl, So please don't sue  
  
I get kissed by the sun each morning  
  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
  
I get to hear my children laughing  
  
Down the hall through the bedroom door  
  
Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing  
  
Just soaking up the day  
  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
  
This world is a beautiful place  
  
28 year old Ginny Potter woke to find the sun streaming into her face from the open window by her bed. Still asleep next to her was her husband, Harry, still fast asleep. Careful not to wake him, Ginny tiptoed out of the room. In their rooms down the hall, Ginny could hear her three children, Remus age 6, Sirius age 8, and Lily age 10, arguing over something. It seemed like Sirius had put dye in his siblings' hair while they slept, and now it was bright pink.  
Laughing softly, Ginny headed to the front porch, where she could think about all that had happened to her since she had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her life had changed in so many wonderful ways.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now I present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Potter." Albus Dumbledore had announced proudly to the crowd of family and friends before them. From where she was standing, Ginny could see her brothers, parents, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, all together.  
Harry smiled down at Ginny, and kissed her softly before they faced everyone. Ginny blushed, and Harry just grinned harder. That had to be the best day of Ginny's life.  
  
*end Flashback*  
  
Sighing softly, Ginny headed back inside to settle the argument. The kids always fought like this, and Harry could sleep through anything. As he had proven so many times before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry, I've got something to tell you. The test results came back. I'm pregnant! Harry? HARRY!!" Ginny Potter rolled her eyes at her husband. He had fallen asleep while she was telling him the news.  
Slowly, she crossed the room, shook him awake, and told him again. This time he listened, and soon the happy couple were dancing around the room. Harry picked Ginny up, and swirled her around, laughing.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I have been blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
Ginny had been blessed in so many ways. She never even realized some of them, even if they were right under her nose. She had six wonderful, yet over protective, brothers, three wonderful children, another on the way, and a darling husband. Her mother and father loved her very much, and as she had been told many times by Sirius and Remus, her in-laws would have adored her.  
Her family meant everything to her. During the school year, Ginny and Harry both taught at Hogwarts, Harry as the Defense Professor with Remus, and Ginny as the charms professor with Sirius. All of her students absolutely adored her, even the Slytherins. And at the end of the day, she thanked the lord for what he had given her, even though she often felt she didn't deserve it.  
  
Across a crowded room  
  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
  
By the way I look at you  
  
And when we're lying in the quiet  
  
And no words have to be said  
  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
  
This love is a beautiful gift  
  
I have been blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
It had been through Ron, who had noticed the subtle glances the pair had shot at each other, which Harry and Ginny had gotten together. His reasoning at the time was he couldn't stand seeing the looks they were giving each other. Later though, he said that he knew they were made for each other, and just needed a push in the right direction. And he was absolutely right.  
At night, when both were to tired to speak, they knew that they would love each other forever. It was almost electrifying how much passion they showed for each other. Everyone around them knew that they were completely in love with the other.  
  
When I'm singing my kids to sleep  
  
When I feel you holding me  
  
I know  
  
I have been blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
Every night, Ginny would go to each of the kids' rooms, and sing them a song to help them go to sleep. They fell asleep instantly under the power of her voice. And when she would then head to her own room and Harry would hold her as they both fell asleep, Ginny knew she had been blessed in more ways then either could count. And as long as they had each other, nothing could possibly stop them. 


End file.
